Retrouvailles
by Nwarky
Summary: La guerre était finie. Jean, y ayant participé, attendait le retour de son meilleur ami, Marco. Mais il n'est jamais revenu...


Retrouvailles.

Un son retentissait au loin. Il ouvrit les yeux, et identifia son réveil, d'où provenait l'alarme, affichant l'heure. Il était 7:00, et ce bruit insupportable annonçait le début d'une nouvelle longue journée. Une nouvelle journée de souffrance, de douleur cognant son crâne. Un nouveau jour de solitude, de manque. Le soleil semblait aussi froid que l'air dans la pièce. Cette nuit, il avait neigé, d'après le rebord de sa fenêtre ainsi que la route, le trottoir, et la petite terrasse décorant le devant de sa maison. Une si grande maison, pour lui tout seul, sans plus personne avec qui la partager. Les temps de guerre ou de combat sont souvent les plus durs, physiquement ou psychologiquement. La douleur physique n'importait même plus tant celle morale était forte. Perdre un proche ou une personne qui nous est simplement chère, un ami, est toujours difficile. Mais quand _cette_ personne vient à disparaître, et que vous n'avez rien pu faire, si ce n'est regarder son cadavre étendu contre le sol gelé, c'est comme si votre monde s'était écroulé. Cette personne qui a changé votre vie, dans plus d'un sens. Cette personne qui semblait être la meilleure pour vous, tellement parfaite qu'elle semblait irréelle, mais qui méritait de continuer à _vivre_. _''Pourquoi ils nous les prennent...''_ disaient-ils. Pourquoi, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, lorsque tu te retrouves être heureux malgré les dangers extérieurs, tu es amené à replonger dans le noir profond de la tristesse, de la dépression, de la solitude. Pourquoi, c'est à ce moment que tu réalises vraiment ce qui t'étais cher, ce que tu voulais préserver coûte que coûte...

Il était si désespéré qu'il ne pouvait communiquer qu'en écrivant des lettres, à la même personne, mais les gardait simplement dans un tiroir, sans pouvoir rien faire de plus. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne vivait plus. C'était tout comme, son âme semblait si déchiquetée par toute cette violence humaine. Comment l'humanité était arrivée à s'entre-tuer déjà ? N'était-elle pas censée s'entraider ? C'est stupide. Elle est stupide. Évidemment, seul les sentiments de chacun comptent dans ces cas là. Mais ceux des autres ? Bien sûr que non. C'est pour tout le monde pareil. _''Ce qui engendre la vengeance, suscite la vengeance, il faut mettre fin à ce cercle vicieux.''_ Ils tuent les gens qui vous sont chers, vous tuez les leur pour les faire payer, ils vous tuent en retour. C'est ça, c'est simplement stupide. Partout où qu'on aille, les conflits existeront.

Il prit un stylo, et commença à écrire.

 _« Cher you,_

 _Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois que la guerre est finie. Mais tu n'es toujours pas rentré. Une nuit de plus où je rêve de ta présence à mes côtés. J'entends toujours ta voix, c'est comme une mélodie que tu ne peux plus retrouver réellement, et où seul les maigres souvenirs sont présents. On s'était promis de se retrouver quand tout était fini, et de ne plus jamais se quitter... Tu te souviens ? Qu'est ce qu'on était inconscients. Inconscients de la réalité._

 _Rien n'a changé, encore aujourd'hui. Toujours dans cette bulle de solitude. J'attends ton retour, tu dois revenir. Tu dois_ me _revenir... Je t'attendrais._

 _J.K. »_

Une nouvelle lettre ajoutée à l'énorme pile dans ce tiroir. C'était peut-être la centaine, voir millième, qui sait, ça importe peu. Écrire libère parfois. Écrire est même souvent plus simple que de parler directement. Ça aide beaucoup.

Un nouveau jour à espérer secrètement, bien qu'une autre partie de soi sait pertinemment que c'est définitivement sans espoirs. Il l'a vu. Il a vu son corps, ce jour là. Parfois, il rêvait qu'il venait lui dire que tout était de sa faute, s'il était mort ce jour là. Pourquoi ces images horribles ne s'effaçaient pas de sa mémoire ?

Mais... Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Après tout, il l'avait surtout vu de loin, et n'avait pas osé s'approcher, de peur d'affronter la vérité. Mais son absence au camp les jours suivant cette bataille ne faisait que justifier ses doutes. _''Peut-être il a réussit à survivre en se cachant, il n'est pas mort, il est fort, il ne peut pas mourir, il ne le mérite pas...''_. Il espérait toujours secrètement entendre la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, un ''Je suis de retour !'' euphorique traversant la maison, amenant un sentiment de chaleur... Mais ce moment ne venait jamais. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il sortit de sa chambre, et prit sa douche, seul le son de l'eau glissant le long du mur était audible. Le reste était comme un grand blanc. Un grand blanc interminable. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, toujours dans ce calme incessant. Une tasse de café bien chaude, accompagnée de quelques tartines de confitures grillées, était le meilleur réconfortant qu'il pouvait trouver de bon matin. Quand soudain, après avoir observé comme pour redécouvrir la tasse, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, gravé sous celle-ci. _''M.B. Property''_. La tasse contenait un double fond, et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Il y avait un petit papier, comme une lettre, et il la déplia complètement. Le petit papier s'avéra être en fait une grande feuille, avec de l'écriture dessus. Son écriture. Ses mots. Il n'était peut-être pas autorisé à lire. Mais au fait, comment avait-il ne jamais pu remarquer ce double fond auparavant ? Il était devenu si distrait et impassible, bien plus qu'il ne l'était.

Il lut soigneusement le contenu.

 _« Cher you,_

 _Si tu lis ceci sans ma permission, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, ou que tu fouilles dans mes affaires. Cette lettre a été écrite pour te révéler quelques secrets, que je n'ai sans doutes pas pu accomplir de mon vivant, ou du moins, de ma mort certaine que tu crois._

 _As-tu retrouvé mon corps ? Quelle question, comme si les cœurs de pierre vivant sur cette terre s'occupaient à ramasser les corps de leurs camarades tombés. Ce n'est pas une phrase contre toi, évidemment. Si tu me penses mort, détrompe-toi, et lis ce qui a à suivre. Et fais moi confiance._

 _Je suis rentré, ici, il y a déjà une semaine. J'ai été ramené pour grave blessure, tu ne voudrais pas voir ça. Je te laisse donc cette lettre, et m'en vais, tu ne dois pas me retrouver. Je ne souhaite pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Je sais que tu ne me jugerai pas sur ma 'nouvelle apparence'... Mais te voir triste envers moi ne m'aiderait pas plus. Je prends la solution de facilité, oui. Je n'ai pas de courage._

 _Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu es en vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Peut-être qu'un jour on se reverra, dans l'au-delà... Je ne laisse que cette lettre comme confirmation de mon existence. N'essaie pas de me retrouver, surtout. Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que je suis en vie... Et que, malgré tout, je t'aime horriblement._

 _Amitiés ? M.B. »_

 _''Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser filer après ça ?!''_ Le châtain pensa. La lettre avait été écrite il y a environ 3 mois, peu après la disparition de son camarade. Il était donc en vie ! Il se mettrait à sa recherche, qu'importe la méfiance qu'il lui a mit, il voulait le retrouver, il devait le retrouver. _'Tu penses vraiment que vivre loin de toi me fais du bien... C'est tout l'inverse, figure toi.''_

Pendant un mois, ses recherches furent vaines. Il avait cherché dans toute la ville de Trost, dans les annuaires, il demandait à des gens hauts placés, mais personne n'avait de réponse. Cette lueur d'espoir qui s'était rallumée, s'était éteinte presque aussitôt. Il décida de fouiller toute l'Europe, il n'avait pas pu partir bien loin. Recommencer une nouvelle vie, sans beaucoup d'argent, sans loyer, et peut-être handicapé... Mh, sans loyer ? Peut-être était-il retourné chez ses parents ? Mais comment aller jusque Jinae, c'était facilement 5 heures de route. Et puis, que se passerait-il s'il s'était trompé, et avait réellement recommencé une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ?

Rien n'était joué. Il partit sur le champ.

Arrivé à destination. Où commencer les recherches ? Il avait vaguement feuilleté un annuaire de la ville, et avait enfin trouvé le nom des Bott. Ils habitaient à deux rues de sa position, et il chercha alors. Quand il atteignit la maison, il ne put cacher sa déception, elle semblait abandonnée. Mais une voix derrière lui le surprit.

«Jean...?!»

Il se retourna aussitôt, et son corps s'arrêta de bouger, son cerveau s'arrêta de le commander, et son cœur s'arrêta de fonctionner. Il était là, debout, devant lui ! Dans un sale état, mais ça importait peu.

«Pourquoi es-tu venu... Tu as trouvé et lu ma lettre, n'est-ce pas ?»

Il était incapable de bouger les lèvres, ses yeux s'étaient agrandit de choc. Il ferma sa bouche, un léger _'clap'_ audible, et il hocha la tête un peu maladroitement.

«Je... Tu...- »

Même lorsque des mots parvenaient à sortir de sa bouche, sa voix presque effrayée, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il n'arrivait pas à faire de phrase, et se contenta simplement d'observer la personne en face de lui.

Son visage était le même, les mêmes tâches de rousseur caressant ses joues, les mêmes grands yeux marrons-noisette scintillant dans le reflet du soleil, la même coupe de cheveux ringarde mais qui lui va pourtant si bien. La partie droite de son visage semblait toujours en train de cicatriser, un obus avait sûrement eu raison de son compte. Son oreille droite était bandée. Son coup cachait également quelques blessures. Son bras droit n'existait plus, remplacé par un _'auto-mail_ ', ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il portait le même style de chemise blanche, de la même façon studieuse, avec le col parfaitement boutonné, et un pantalon simple. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire en ce moment, c'était courir vers lui et l'enlacer si fort qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir, mais ses muscles refusaient de bouger, hormis trembler comme un petit garçon qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Pourtant, debout devant lui, c'était un rêve magnifique qui prenait enfin vie.

«Tu m'as manqué. Tellement manqué. Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai pu me sentir mal après ta 'disparition'. Et... »

Le brun s'avança doucement, il semblait retrouver le soleil un matin, la lune lors de la nuit, son tout qui ne fait qu'un avec lui, et avec personne d'autre. Ils étaient à présent face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux, des larmes de joies mélangées à d'autres de tristesse, de soulagement, de retrouvailles dans chacun des yeux des deux hommes.

Le plus petit se décida enfin à l'enlacer, contre son corps, son corps chaud et rassurant, il avait l'impression de renaître.

«Et... Pour te citer, je t'aime horriblement, aussi.» furent les derniers mots du châtain, pressant son corps plus proche comme si c'était encore possible.

Le brun ria nerveusement, soupirant et sanglotant.

Ils se détachèrent de l'embrassade, et aucun d'entre eux ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser l'autre tendrement, faisant du rêve définitivement devenir une réalité, et un sourire apparaissant sur le visage des deux garçons, après tant de mois sans pouvoir vaincre leur mine triste.

04/08/2015


End file.
